Ten by Ten
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: A collection of totally RANDOM, cute YukioxRin ficlets- very short, 10x10 100 ficlets.  Content Rating may change from T to M in future .
1. 10

A/N: I do not usually spam my fanfiction with author's notes at the beginning or end, but I apologise for the long death- enjoy these stupid, half assed things- they're cute enough to share so enjoy!~

* * *

><p>-Curry-<p>

Kuro tilted his head to one side, Master Rin was making something again and it smelt amazing. Mouth watering he crept forwards, his forked tail twitching slightly. It smelt hot, fragrant and delicate- Kuro mewled quietly.

"Ne, Rin, what are you making?"

The half demon looked over his shoulder and smiled affectionately down at the little cat familiar. Setting down his ladle Rin stroked the black feline in greeting. Kuro purred, arching into the worshipping hand, he loved how Rin stroked his fur like that.

"Curry."

Kuro wrinkled his nose and leapt lightly onto a free kitchen surface and sat, tail sweeping lazily from side to side as he watched.

"Curry?"

"Yeah, it's very spicy though, so I'm not sure a cat would like it."

Rin hummed as he tasted a bit of the sauce, whistling a little in surprise he picked up the open bottle of cream on the side. Kuro had to dig his claws into the wood to prevent himself from pouncing on the cream. After pouring half in the pan Rin grabbed the wooden spoon to his left and began mixing the dairy in. Kuro tilted his head to one side, maybe if he was good Rin might give him the cream.

"Rin, Rin who are you making curry for?"

Rin cast the cat an amused smile, tucking a piece of hair behind a pointed ear Rin replied:

"Yukio."

"Yukio? He likes curry?"

Rin laughed as he chopped up some vegetables, Kuro sat patiently and waited, tail curling and coiling as he tried to contain his excitement.

"He loves curry."

Kuro noticed his master had a faint flush on his cheeks as he said Yukio's name, and the way his expression had turned from focused to a rather far away and dreamy look. Kuro inched towards the cream.

"Ne, Rin you look happy, do you like Yukio?"

"Of course! He's my brother!"

Kuro shot his master a sly look and crept ever closer to the bottle. He could almost taste the cream… So close. He could smell it, seductively calling to him. Kuro shivered slightly.

"I mean… Do you like him in that way Rin?"

Rin flushed a darker shade of pink, he stuttered, staring at the cat demon, his tufted tail twitching in embarrassment. Kuro hid his smugness. Rin quickly snapped back to his senses as he smelt his curry boiling over, switching off the stovetop he turned to face Kuro who had only just slipped the bottle of cream behind him.

"How do you _know_!"

Kuro allowed a big toothy grin to cover his furry face, using his tail he pushed the bottle further away.

"You talk in your sleep... Oh Yukio, not there! More Yukio, harder!"

He purred and Rin covered his face with one hand and slumped against the counter with a pathetic groan. Kuro was NEVER going to let him live this one down now. Kuro decided he should take the chance.

"Don't you have a reward for me?"

"Reward? Why?"

"Yeah, I managed to talk to you without trying to steal?"

"KURO!"

Kuro mewled with laughter and grabbing the bottle leapt off the counter, his master in hot pursuit. Time to find Yukio, spill the contents of the bottle all over him and watch the fireworks that would no doubt erupt, Kuro only hoped his matchmaking skills were up to scratch.

* * *

><p>-Rock-<p>

Rin giggled, his tail twitching happily next to him on the grass. Shimei had suggested a 'Cram Class' activity and now they were in the vast gardens of the True Cross Academy… Painting rocks. Shura was being downright inappropriate and had drawn a huge penis on one rock and on another, a set of boobs.

Shimei and Ni-chan had a row of neat little pebbles with different flowers painted on them, she said there was one for each of the Cram students and each flower represented that person- rules were each person had to have a rock from everyone else. Bon was studiously crafting the words of his first ever memorised recital phrase onto his rocks and Shima and Konekomaru were doodling random shapes on theirs. Rin was busy painting his sword- Kurikara onto his rocks, he kept sneaking peeks at the azure sword for reference but on his rock it just looked like a blue sausage. Looking back he gaped at Izumo and Paku's rocks, they were so… cute and… girly. Sighing he set down his brush and curling his tail round his wrist he stared at the clouds.

"Okay! Everyone time to give out your rocks!"

Shimei looked so happy as she passed out hers- Rin blanched at his, a red rose was on his rock- possibly meant he was wild but sweet or something weird like that. Shura guffawed at her flower choice- poison ivy. Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at the blonde girl- Rin took a peek and saw his flower was an orchid shy but protective. Bon's rocks all held the same recital passage- except Rin's which said: '**IDIOT**', Izumo and Paku had drawn each person in a cartoon style and Shima and Konekomaru had given each person a specific shape on their rock. Shura refused to give hers, or well Yukio had prevented her from doing so- sulking she called him a 'scared-y moley-y four eyes' and took a swig of her lukewarm beer.

Rin's rocks had been greeted with an awkward silence until Shura prodded the half demon- (what the fuck's this?) Rin sighing told them it was his sword, Shimei after understanding this hugged him with delight. Bon snickered and Rin gave him the finger. Yukio came round with his and the last person was Rin. Cocking his head to one side Rin peered up at his younger brother.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I give it to you over there?"

Yukio pointed behind the pillar and Shura grinned wolfishly. Agreeing Rin followed his brother behind the shaded pillar. Suddenly Rin found a pair of warm soft lips on his, blushing he took a step back to see Yukio, equally red.

"S-sorry… It's… it's just I couldn't put that onto a rock…"

Smiling at his younger twin's adorable expression Rin stood on his tip toes and kissed the brunette on the nose. Blinking Yukio stared down into the azure depths of Rin's eyes. Rin's tail swished before curling round his twin's waist and he smiled cutely, a toothy smile and he chirped:

"Thanks Yuki~"

Yukio was love struck. Grabbing his older brother he kissed him again.

Back where the rest of the cram students were, Shura was collecting her money.

* * *

><p>-Handbag-<p>

Rin was livid; no he was so angry it was a 'blue flame inducing fury'. Staring at the offensive accessory he stomped over to the corner of their dorm to sulk. Yukio sighed and re-adjusted his glasses.

"Brother…"

"Don't you _brother _me! Shut the fuck up! Why do I have to do this! Why couldn't you ask one of the girls from cram! WHY COULDN'T YOU ASK SHURA! SHE'S HOT ISN'T SHE AND TEN TIMES MORE FEMALE THAN I'D EVER BE! UGH GIRLS ARE SO GROSS!"

Rin growled his face beet red as he adjusted his 'boobs'. Yukio's glasses reflected the sunlight, giving him a sinister look.

"Rin, you know that Shura would just laugh and not even bother to play along. Plus I can't have a student teacher relationship, I could lose my job. You are also shorter than me which is a bonus."

Rin snorted and picked an ear in annoyance, it was true- Shura would just call Yukio a baby and saunter off. Though Yukio was their age, because of his job he wasn't allowed to date a student, no matter how much the 'normal' students at True Cross wanted to, or he wanted to.

"But I'M a student of yours too!"

"But you're also my brother."

"Which makes it even worse!"

"Rin… Do you really dislike helping your little brother that much? Please, I know you rely on me a lot but this time round I need you."

Ugh, fucking weakness. Rin growled again, sounding a bit more animalistic. Godamn Yukio pulling the 'I'm the younger brother so I need your help' card out of his arse. Sighing he reached out and snatched the cute little green handbag from his brother. Yukio smiled and stepped back to admire his older twin. Rin got to his feet blushing, trying hard not to snap.

"You… You look really cute as a girl, brother…"

Rin felt his cheek flame even further; his tail which was wrapped round his waist bristled slightly- couldn't have it peeking out from under the frilled skirt. Yukio crossed the room to run his hands through the hair extensions the half demon wore, they then travelled down to pass over the fake boobs. Rin slapped him away in a surprisingly girlish manner.

"You pervert!"

Yukio smiled easily, Rin was so cute.

"Your name for now is 'Rinoa' okay?"

Rin sighed as he stumbled after his brother, these pale pink flats were squeezing his feet and he didn't like it. They were walking hand in hand down to the academy when they were stopped by the three girls who idolised Yukio. The leader pointed at Rin accusingly.

"Who's SHE!"

Yukio smiled, Rin could see it was razor-edged and he never knew his little brother would be so cruel.

"She's my girlfriend, Rinoa, please refrain from pointing, it's rather rude."

The trio of 'Yukio' worshippers- as Rin liked to call them stared. The leader spoke up again once more.

"She's not that pretty Yuki-chan~ She looks like a boy! I don't like her ears, they stick out weirdly and she has tummy fat and her hair looks coarse!"

Oh dear- the boy part was spot on as was the hair, the sticking out ears were because of Rin's demonic pointed ears and the 'tummy fat' was actually the tail round his waist. Before Yukio could even begin to pull his pistols out, Rin had leapt upon the girls yelling:

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE FEMALE; YOU'RE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL! I'LL SHOW YOU BOYISH AND FAT AND UGLY!"

Yukio quickly grabbed his twin before he could grab the Kurikara. Yukio sighed, in the end his brother just had to be stupid and blow it. The three girls were staring at him horrified. Rin growled at his younger brother and yanked off everything save the pair of boxers he had been wearing under the long skirt. If possible the three girls looked even more repulsed. Yukio facepalmed. This wasn't his day.

"Yukio… are you dating _that_ brute?"

The leader hesitantly ventured and Rin stuck his middle finger up at her and then yanked Yukio down by his tie for an angry possessive kiss that featured a lot of nipping and tongue action. Shrieks resounded in the background. When they parted Rin wrapped his arms round Yukio's neck and glowered at the three, his tail twitching in anger, the fur fluffed up a bit.

"Yeah, he is, got a problem with that bitches?"

They ran away, the sidekicks sobbing and the leader screaming something about: 'this isn't the end'. Sighing Rin draped himself over his teacher and smirked. Looking up into green eyes he innocently asked:

"Yuki-Chan~ if it was them you wanted to chase away you needed only to ask me, WITHOUT the guise of a girl needed. 3"

Yukio groaned and facepalmed again- yeah, today just wasn't his day. Now he would have to be on his guard, guns at the ready to protect Rin, in case those girls decided to hurt him. Rin poked him.

"You sulky git I just saved your life."

Yukio kissed him. Not because he wanted to or anything, because he needed to shut Rin up. And wipe that smug grin off of his face.

* * *

><p>-Shoe-<p>

Rin sat up and blinked, clearing his foggy senses, ooooh he felt BAD. So bad. Like really really terrible. It didn't help that he was also very thirsty and that his tongue seemed to have swollen ten times its size due to that fact. Scratching an armpit lazily he flicked his tail to make sure it was intact.

Yup no fur pulled out this time, he nearly had a FREAK OUT last time he woke up after a Cram Class Drinking game (courtesy of Shura) to find several BALD patches on his tail. Konekomaru had explained later that Ni-chan, Shimei's familiar had mistaken it for a weed plant and tried to effectively gnaw it to pieces. So if the summoner got drunk so did the familiar. Rin stretched and smiled as a few kinks popped and settled. He then realised someone was in bed with him.

Someone very warm, hard and incredibly male was hugging his waist. Rin didn't want to look down for the fear that it might be BON of all people he had slept with last night, or even worse, Shima. But in the end his insatiable curiosity won over and Rin snuck a peek and gaped, his jaw was probably hitting the floor right about now.

Yukio.

His little twin brother was snuggled up to his side looking for the entire world incredibly smug and at peace with the universe. Rin wasn't having that. It wasn't fair that his little brother could be so happy and fine and dandy in the mornings whilst he over here was suffering from the hangover from hell, surely Satan had sent it as an early valentine's gift or something; that holiday was only what, 3 days away. Scowling Rin kicked his brother off of him, one that sent the taller male sprawling onto the floor, Yukio sat up with a groan and put on his glasses.

"What was that for!"

Rin pointed an accusing finger at him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A HANGOVER DO YOU?"

"N-no?"

"YOU SEE THIS MAKES ME SO ANGRY HOW COME!"

"Shura."

Ahhh. That was the secret to Yukio's drinking success. Rin glowered down at him.

"What did we do last night?"

"I… we had sex."

Yukio's blunt reply sent shivers up Rin's spine, he didn't like this one bit.

"I hate you."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

Rin screamed, he also hated how he also seemed to have rather timely bouts of amnesia, specifically at times when he really needed to remember something. Snatching up the nearest item which happened to be one of Yukio's sexy steel tipped boots Rin beckoned his twin with a finger. Yukio backed away. Rin advanced with a menacing smirk.

Yukio was just fearing for his life when Rin's energy levels suddenly depleted. Slumping down Rin cast his smug brother a dejected look- curse the seventh depth of hell; why did he have to be the bottom! He was the older brother for goodness sake! Scowling and rubbing his sore backside Rin abated his mission.

Oh he was so going to throw this boot at Yukio later.

Once he got over the hangover.

* * *

><p>-Dock-<p>

Cleaning the docks was not something Rin would've liked to have spent his afternoon up on but… It was a mission. Apparently bacteria were demons that had to be exorcised now. Ugh. Rin lifted his tail high in the air to avoid it touching the gross wooden boards. This made his butt shoot into the air, giving him the appearance of a dog when digging. There was a hard slap across his rump and Rin bit back a squeak, whipping round, tail bristling, fangs bared slightly he came to see a poker faced Shima who after a while smiled impishly.

"What can I say Rin? You have a cute butt."

Rin flipped him off. And then went back to scrubbing the deck. This time another swat but lighter, Rin skittered round like an angry cat with its hackles raised. Bon stood there this time and Rin glowered at his eternal rival.

"The fuck?"

"You have a nice ass Okumura."

Rolling his eyes Rin didn't bother responding and went back to work, the third slap to his already sore bum was so powerful that it knocked the half demon face first into the decking. Seething he rounded on his next attacker to find it was Yukio. The teenaged teacher adjusted his glasses and smiled- ever calm and poised.

"You just smacked my butt."

"And if I did?"

"Don't be coy Yukio!"

Rin pounced on his brother knocking him down, Yukio stared apathetically, ever the cold neutral mask of professionals.

"Why!"

Yukio smiled brightly catching his older brother off guard as he reached round to grope Rin's abused bum, Rin stiffened his tail coiling in agitation and fluffing up in mild arousal.

"I just wanted to see you face plant into the dock."

Rin was now certain Yukio was the devil.

* * *

><p>-Toolbox-<p>

Yukio sighed today just wasn't his day, first he forgot the test papers so the class he taught didn't have it today. Then he spilt his latte down his shirt that Rin had so kindly washed and ironed for him the day before, so he had to go back and change and wash the coffee out before it stained. Now one of his many keys was chipped causing it to malfunction- the key to the Exorcist shop to be exact and he was expecting to pick up an order in half an hour. Thus he was trying to find his toolbox in order to sand down the chip on the key for it to work.

But the stupid box was nowhere to be found. Cursing he searched high and low for it, finally he sat on the steps outside his and Rin's dorm. A quiet meow and he looked down to see Kuro pawing at his leg, he stood and the cat familiar ran off before stopping, Yukio then understood that Kuro wanted him to follow.

Yukio was pissed beyond reason as he finally reached Kuro's destination, they HAD to have gone through nearly all the sectors of the True Cross academy by now. He was puzzled to find they were near the garages- why would someone take his toolbox to the garages when they had everything they needed there?

Kuro mewled at him and padded into the second garage, following Yukio was stunned at the sight that met him. Skin, shirtless, oil, sweaty, messy.

Rin.

Godamn everything to hell. Yukio swore his nose was bleeding. Fuuuuuuck. It didn't help that annoying adorable tail was wagging in time with the music that was currently blaring from Rin's headphones. He was working on a car, with Yukio's toolbox opened next to him, Yukio disregarded the fact that his brother could fix cars and strode over to him, Rin only had time to turn his head before a very bothered Yukio kissed him.

When they broke apart Rin lent against the bonnet of the car and smiled.

"To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?"

Rin smirked at the 'tent' in his twin's trousers. Yukio sighed and pinned his twin down, the owners of the car were going to complain about the stain, and memory of why he had come here in first place was forgotten as Rin arched up against him. Nearby Kuro curled his tail round his feet and proceeded to wash a paw smugly.

* * *

><p>-Tea-<p>

Yukio padded into the small kitchen to see Rin rummaging around in a bottom cupboard his bum sticking out; tail waving aloft in a sweeping wag. Reaching out Yukio couldn't resist grabbing the furry appendage and tugging on it. He also conveniently forgot that Rin's tail was the most sensitive part of his body aside the sexual organs. Rin made a funny noise a split between a purr and a screech. Twisting the bluenette scowled at his brother.

"Don't yank my tail."

"But it's cute!"

Rin stood up and put his hands on his hips, something Yukio found reminiscent of their mother, from the memories Satan had shown him a few months ago.

"Well tug your own."

Yukio frowned, his tail twitched behind him and Rin rolled his eyes.

"But it's not the same."

"yes it is."

Rin pounced and had gripped Yukio's tail in his left hand, slowly stroking the fur way wards and back. Yukio suppressed a groan and shivered instead. Rin snorted and tugged on it viciously. Yukio yelped and snatched his abused tail back with a snarl. Rin turned back to the cupboard.

"What are you looking for?"

Yukio came over and stood directly behind his twin, gently and subtly groping him. Rin frowned a little as he continued his search.

"Tea."

"We don't have guests."

Yukio pressed a sly hand sneaking up Rin's shirt front, the other trailing up and down the blue flame demon's tail in a rather sexual manner.

"Uh yeah. We do."

Rin stood with the English breakfast in his right and with his left pointed to a little white Scottie dog with a purple spotted bow round its neck. Yukio stared. The dog seemed to be smirking at him.

"It's the principal by the way."

Yukio groaned. It looked like kitchen sex was out of the question.

* * *

><p>-Fairies-<p>

Yukio was smashed and Rin could tell, he couldn't believe his uptight little brother had finally gotten the guts to get totally pissed. Already he had called Shura a big boobed bitch, Izumo a guitar pick eyebrow girl, Bon the 'skunk', Shima the gay guy, he kept calling for Konekomaru with: 'Neko, neko-chan~' and he was utterly convinced Shimei was a fairy. Oh and he already called Rin a fatherless bastard twice.

TWICE.

Rin had kindly explained to his drunken twin that they were twins. Therefore he was a fatherless bastard too. Yukio had gotten into a mega tantrum and thrown a table at him. Turned out his calm little brother held a fearsome beast within. Even Shura was hiding behind the barricade of furniture on the other side of the classroom. Well Yukio to be fair was also half demon.

"RIN… YOU HIC ARE SUCH A FUCKING PRICK YOU KNOW? Y'ALSO KNOW THA… THA YER A PENISSLESS FUCKER WHO LIKES… LIKES… PICKLES!"

So? Who cared if he liked pickles, Rin didn't get it at all. Shimei was close to tears when he had thrown the table at Rin. It was common knowledge that the shy tamer had a crush on both the teacher and his brother and unfortunately couldn't choose which one, however Shima was willing to bet Izumo's eyebrows that it was Rin she liked more. Well if Yukio was like this drunk…

"YOU AREN'T MY FRIEND ANYMORE RIN! YOU… YOU CAN DIE IN HELL AND I WONT GO TO YOUR FUNERAL."

For a drunk Yukio could still speak pretty damn clearly. Rin scratched his nose and eased the beer and sake away from his twin with the tip of the Kurikara. Yukio hiccoughed and stood up shakily he faced his older brother.

"You… YOU WANNA DANCE FUCKER? YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

Rin threw aside his sword and raised his fists, Shura yelled out: THE FUCK! YOU CRAZY! Rin smiled.

Yeah he was pretty crazy but he could beat Yukio any day when it came to physical strength. He was pretty confident that he could over power Yukio and calm him. Rin didn't really know why Yukio was so hell bent on accusing him for everything.

"Yuki-chan…"

Shimei whispered, Yukio scowled and flipped her off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GODAMN FAIRY!"

Rin had had enough, he could take Yukio's bitching at him and at Shura- because Shura could take it and fire back with something worse but he wouldn't tolerate Yukio mouthing off to his friends. Snarling Rin tackled Yukio down with such force they dented the floorboards. Yukio snarled right back and Rin's tail lashed angrily.

"APOLOGISE!"

"WHY?"

"YOU ARSEHOLE!"

Rin growled and pinning his little brother down came so close they were nose to nose. Yukio's stare was intense and angry and then they were connected in a fiery clash of lips, teeth, fang and tongue. Shima wolf whistled and Shimei was reduced to a blushing stuttering mess as the twins roughly manhandled and groped each other with a carnal simple lust. When they broke apart Yukio had a glazed look in his green eyes and his crotch- the trouser fabric there was soaked, Rin suspected in his addled state he must've come hard.

"I can see the fucking gates of heaven…"

He croaked and then lurched to the side and puked his guts up. Rin stayed sitting on top of his brother, not caring if he got splattered a bit. The others were watching with a morbid fascination. Then the glasses wearing teen passed out. Rin gave his friends the thumbs up so they could come out of hiding. Shura cackled.

She had that ALL on tape.

Movie night tomorrow was going to be so damn awesome.

* * *

><p>-Hairy legs-<p>

It was the last lesson of the day and Yukio had allowed the class the last fifteen minutes of the lesson to be open discussion about anything, from their favourite smell to what their breakfast the next day was going to be to their favourite singer. Izumo had in a bored fashion informed everyone she was going to have a nice lie in over the weekend, Bon had said he was looking forward to reading this new manga he had bought and Shima said he was going to dye his hair. That certainly had shocked everyone- Shima had stared at them in surprise: 'did you really think my original hair colour was pink!'

Rin who had been snoring throughout suddenly woke up and blurted:

"I have really hairy legs."

Bon scowled.

"Not as hairy as mine Okumura!"

Rin sat up and glared at his rival.

"Prove it."

Rin growled lifting one leg up onto the table and yanking up his trouser leg. Everyone stared. Yukio looked away in embarrassment. Rin's leg wasn't that hairy, it had hair but it wasn't obscenely hairy nor was it lacking. Bon snorted and yanked up his own- his legs were definitely hairier. Yukio was about to put a stop to the fight when Rin pulled off his shirt.

"I bet you don't have as hairy armpits as me!"

Bon laughed and stripped as well- yeah Bon was hairier still. Yukio turned all the way round along with the girls- Izumo because 'it's stupid', Shimei because she was so embarrassed. Yukio knew why- both those boys were incredibly good looking and very fit indeed. Yukio smacked away the bad naughty thoughts about Rin to the depths of his mind.

"I bet you don't have as much pubic hair as me!"

Rin wasn't about to be defeated. Yukio was about to turn around to stop his brother when the door was flung wide and Mephisto. Pheles the Principal of the academy strode in his birthday suit.

He was hairier than both combined and all in an excellent purple colour.

Yukio felt his whole world crumbling round him. What has now been seen cannot be unseen. The girls ran out looking repulsed along with Shima and Konekomaru, but Bon and Rin stayed staring that the headmaster in awe.

"That's true hairy."

Rin nodded seemingly enraptured. Yukio adjusted his glassed, marched over to his twin and dragged the protesting half demon out of the room and down the hallway to the bathrooms. First he was going to lecture Rin about formalities and manners, then he was going to spank him and then… Yukio smirked.

He was going to have a bit of fun with him.

* * *

><p>-PINK-<p>

Yukio was not fond of pink. It was often too sparkly and a bit annoying and usually associated with puppies and kittens and other girly stuff.

But… As of late Yukio found himself attracted to the colour. Why?

Rin.

Rin's cheeks would often turn an adorable shade of rose whenever he was embarrassed, talking about something he really loved or shy, it was rather endearing. Right now Rin was curled up on the sofa watching a cheesy romance movie and his cheeks were flushed that delicate shade of pink and he tail was curled up cutely next to him, his bright aqua eyes fixed on the screen. Yukio smiled and sat down beside him, stroking the soft choppy blue black hair gently.

Rin purred quietly, his blush darkening as he stretched languidly tail winding shyly round his younger brother's wrist. Yukio chuckled and stroked that thin furry appendage also. Rin's purring increased tenfold and he let out a small mewl as the bespectacled teen rubbed soothing circles higher near his tail bone. Yukio thought his big brother was adorable and sexy and dorky all in one and entirely loveable, there wasn't one person who wasn't affected by his stupidity and kind heart. Yukio loved Rin and cared for him deeply. He just wasn't sure if Rin would return the feelings.

It was wrong, they were brothers, twins… Yukio blushed slightly, shameful of the thoughts that plagued his mind of his beautiful brother splayed out rosy cheeked waiting, _wanting_ him desperately. Rin then began to tear up at a specifically 'romantic' scene that in Yukio's opinion was badly set, poor acting and a cheesy script. Rin sniffled.

"It's… it's so hopeless! Why! Why must they leave each other?"

Yukio was surprised when Rin grabbed his arm and clung to him like a leech, beseeching large innocent eyes framed by thick black lashes blinked up at him wetly.

"Don't leave me Yukio!"

"Never."

"Kiss me!"

Yukio balked what! The romance in that sappy crap on the television seemed to be getting to Rin's head. Stuttering Yukio stared at Rin a blush on his own cheeks now. Rin's lips Yukio notices were a soft shade of pink, they looked plush and if he nibbled on them, would they taste sweet? Rin rolled his eyes and kissed his stalling brother himself. It was a cute and short kiss, and nothing carnal. Rin had gone beyond pink and was bright red. Yukio giggled despite himself.

Rin was too cute. He kissed Rin again and then on the nose and then on the forehead. Satisfied and incredibly lovey dovey Rin cuddled up to his younger twin brother, snuggling into his side, their bodies fitting perfectly. Yukio put an arm round his half demon sibling and rested his head on top of Rin's which rested on his shoulder. Yes, pink was a colour he could learn to love.


	2. 20

-DANISH PASTRIES-

Yukio frowned, now that was just obscene. Honestly. Rubbing his eyes he adjusted his glassed, surely he had seen it wrong.

Nope.

That was DEFINITLY a set of Danish pastries. Rin shifted to get a better look, Yukio smacked him.

"Stop _looking_!"

He hissed, Rin blushed.

"B-But it's so hard! I mean uh… um… It's so distracting!"

Rin fidgeted to hide his problem, and his stomach growled. Yukio refrained from rolling his eyes. Young artists these days had no sense of modesty nor did they know the meaning of: 'cover up'. It just so happened that they were passing a 'wearable food festival' courtesy of Mephisto who promoted this specific fiesta himself by wearing nothing but a large sausage from Germany over his privates. Talk about direct. But they were on a mission, they were searching for a demon that liked to possess food.

"For goodness sake Rin!"

Yukio yanked his twin brother round the corner and slammed him up against the wall, he wasn't jealous. Nope.

"What will it take for you to NOT be distracted? This is a MISSION, please concentrate!"

Yukio missed the sly smirk that crossed Rin's face as the half demon pulled him close to whisper:

"Two Danish pastries and you spread out over the bed."

Yukio flushed.

He hated Danish pastries now.

* * *

><p>-TRACTOR-<p>

Cows, Yukio decided were evil. Evil creatures that spawned drool, crap and other ungodly disgusting secretions. Not only had they crowded round him 'mooing' in interest, but one black and white dairy cow had had the nerve to start nibbling on his hair.

Yukio closed his eyes, picture perfect in his neutral outward appearance. But inside he was ready to pull his guns. But as much as he disliked cows right now, he wasn't about to start massacring innocents. Glowering inwardly Yukio sighed and cringed as he felt the cows' rank breath blow into his ear wetly, the drool in his hair was sticky and slowly drying to a crispy crust.

Oh god that was a disgusting thought.

But as quickly as the herd of cows had come and swarmed the young teacher, they were off, at a fast trot, mooing in alarm as a large purple tractor rolled out from behind the cowshed. Yukio breathed a sigh of relief as he climbed onto the large vehicle. Rin turned in the seat and grinned cheekily at him.

"Sexy."

Yukio flipped him off and grabbed the nearest bottle of water to start cleaning himself off from the dried spittle. Rin allowed the tractor to accelerate down towards the herd of cows.

"You failed Yukio, you need to BE the cow in order to find the demon. YOU HAVE TO MOO TO MAKE IT LEGIT!"

Yukio groaned.

He was so going to push Rin into that herd of cows, JUST to see how he liked it.

-COOKING SHOWS-

Rin paused, the whisk in his hand dripping cream all over the kitchen floor. What the hell was he watching? Shrugging he went back to beating the cream and sugar together as if nothing had happened.

Another moan.

What the fuck?

Rin looked up again, okay seriously. Staring hard at the screen Rin looked round for the source of the noise. He pulled a face before resuming his work. This cycle continued for another 20 minutes, and by the time Yukio arrived home, this was the scene he currently faced:

Rin red faced, staring, gaping at the small screen; his cute furry tail twisting into knots, his whisk and bowl of cream long forgotten as he watched the event playing out on the screen. Snapping out of his trance Rin noticed Yukio in the doorway, eyebrows raised.

Flustered Rin waved his hands about, his tail curling into adorable shapes behind his back in his discomfort.

"Y-Yukio! This… This doesn't look like what you think!"

Smirking Yukio picked up the DVD box, snorting he read the title out loud:

"'**Sensual Delights: Kitchen Series'**… rated M. Pray tell how on earth you managed to acquire a porno?"

Poor Rin. Yukio snickered. Poor Rin looked so scandalised.

"B-But, but I thought it was a cooking show! I-I honestly didn't…! SO THAT'S WHY HE WANTED TO SEE MY ID AT THE COUNTER! But yeah, it really isn't what it looks like!"

Smirking Yukio walked over to his twin, his right hand gently caressing Rin's tail. The porno still played out in the background as Yukio backed his brother into the kitchen counter.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like."

* * *

><p>-HEAVY METAL-<p>

Yukio tilted his head to one side, incredibly bored. He didn't understand how ANYONE could like heavy metal. It was crass, loud, obnoxious, depressing and screechy with prepubescent woes. It made Yukio want to bleed all over the concert hall floor.

Shura had forced him to come along to a Heavy Metal Music Concert Fair thing and she had even brought a bunch of girlfriends along. Leaving him to flail in the deep end. The cruel bitch KNEW he hated heavy metal with passion!

The brunette sighed with RELIEF as the current band: _Death by Pillows_, or something stupid like that FINALLY ended their thin song on a out of tune and wimpy wail. He however clapped, just because he did have manners.

The next band was announced:

_The Exorcists_

Yukio rested his head on his arms, whish rested in the railing in front of him. At least Shura had been kind enough to get places right in front of the stage where there was at least a bar to support his boredom. This band however caught his eye.

Unlike the previous bands who were bedecked in black make up or over dressed in leather, black and sharp metal objects; this one, The Exorcists, were dressed like a normal bunch of teenagers, jeans and trainers, t-shirts and smiles. The lead singer had a bright blue electric guitar; Yukio guessed from the shape and size that it was an Ibanez. But as soon as the Exorcists started playing Yukio knew that out of all the bands he had seen tonight, they were the best.

Their lyrics were meaningful; they were dark but clear enough to be seen as happy. Though it was heavy metal it was tasteful in the sense there were no overbearing guitar riffs filled with static and white noise. No insane drum solos that sounded more like a stampede of buffalo, the singer didn't even scream once. In fact his voice was gorgeous, it was so unfitting for heavy metal, but at the same time so suitable, soft rock vocals that went a bit like this:

_And once you receive my prince's kiss,  
>You can see that in my mechan-ical heart…<br>Yo-u can see that,  
>We will see that,<br>I can be fr-ee from this song.  
>Like a clock-wo-rk man.<em>

_I can exorcise your- doubts,  
>I can rid all your worried pouts,<br>I can remove all your pain,  
>And your weary do not make me say it,<em>

I can show you how the world, lights us up,  
>In every colour,<br>Cause you know you can make, (make)

_Make this fuck-ing dream come true._

Yukio looked up into the bright blue eyes of the lead singer, he had shaggy blue black hair and a bright smile; his was breathtaking. Yukio was sold.

Later as he lent on the wall outside to get some air during the interval of the concert someone came up next to him and copied him; mirroring his pose. Turning to look Yukio saw it was the singer from the Exorcists.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Enjoying the show?"

Yukio shrugged and decided to be truthful.

"I wasn't, until you guys came on. I'm not a fan of heavy metal, came with a friend, well she dragged me here. But I really liked your song, what was it called?"

The other male grinned.

"Thanks! The song was called: _Mechanical Zone. _We were really nervous; it was our first time playing in front of such a huge crowd! I'm glad you liked us though! It means a lot, cause I kinda noticed you were staring a lot at me during our performance… I'm Rin by the way. "

"Yukio."

Yukio knew this was bad, he was undeniably falling for this attractive, young and talented musician whom he had only met just now. But judging by how Rin's pupils had blown up in size, the way he kept looking at Yukio's lips, a light flush on his cheeks, licking his own lips- out of habit or not; was what Yukio hoped meant that Rin wanted him too.

Neither moved but then when they did, both swore it was themselves who did first. As they parted with a gentle smack, Rin blushed and looked away, fiddling with his guitar pick.

"That… was my first kiss by the way…"

Yukio smiled, hopes soaring; he hoped he could be all Rin's firsts then. Capturing the bluenette musicians' gaze again, Yukio kissed him again. Rin broke it and a shy smile played on his lips:

"I have a new song… It's called Green Eyes."

Yukio couldn't help it. He kissed Rin again.

_Once we meet our lives will change,  
>Green eyes you soothe the worries away,<br>But forget the clichés  
>Forget the romance,<br>Cause tonight baby it's you _

_Dear god you can take me  
>You took my first kiss<br>You took my first risk  
>You took every part of me that,<em>

You made my world  
>I see it through,<br>Through your green eyes.

* * *

><p>-FART-<p>

Kuro stretched. He loved Sundays.

It was always warm and comfy snuggled up in between Master Rin and Master Yukio. They were so nice to him. Purring he settled on Rin's chest and nestled his head under Yukio's chin, his forked tail waving gently in content.

Kuro froze.

Hell no.

He shivered, cringing under the blankets. He was in for it now.

HE COULDN'T HELP THAT WARM COMFY PLACES MADE HIM HAVE GAS!

Rin stirred as did Yukio, their legs intertwining with each other which Rin's tail wrapped round his younger brothers' waist. Both looked down at the furry culprit in between them. The brunette glanced at Rin.

"Don't you dare say the cat did it."

Yukio growled, giving a pointed look at Rin. Rin scowled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I know it was you."

Rin bared his fangs.

"Prove it."

Kuro curled up on a still warm pillow to fuzzily watch through his sleep haze as the two brothers fought. Yes, he loved Sundays.

* * *

><p>-BANANA-<p>

Yukio sighed and leant against the wall of the Academy, today he had decided that the Cram class needed a break and thus they were all out in the sunlight in the courtyard having lunch together. Shura and Konekomaru were playing with Kuro and Bon was doing some light reading, flicking through various religious texts to memorise.

Shiemi was with Izumo, the stern purple haired summoner had finally warmed up to the shy blonde girl and Yukio was thrilled that the two had become such close friends. The two girls chatted amiably in the cool shade, however Shima and Rin were off to the side giggling over something. Raising an eyebrow Yukio peered round Bon to see what they were doing.

Okay.

So it was a banana. Bananas in Yukio's opinion weren't THAT funny. Adjusting his glasses Yukio waited to see what they would do next.

Taking a sip of water Yukio nearly did a spit take. WHAT!

Renzou was NOT teaching Rin how to perform fellatio! Marching over to the two Yukio hauled them both up by the scruffs of their neck.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to play with your food? And no inappropriate activities during school hours."

Fuck. Yukio couldn't help but stare as Rin slid the banana out of his mouth, slowly, eyes locked on Yukio's green, with a small, fanged smirk Rin purred:

"I know what kind of food I wanna play with~"

Yukio knew he was going to regret this.

"What?"

"Your big hard meat."

Yep. Yukio definitely regretted this. Rin was going to get a spanking later.

Stupid bananas.

Yukio willed away his hard on as he walked away, Rin was being sexy on purpose.

Stupid stupid bananas.

* * *

><p>-AUTUMN-<p>

Rin knew that he was being downright cheesy but secretly, inwardly he adored the time of the year when all the leaves turned to warm golds and oranges and browns before drifting in a magical swirls to the ground to create a thick carpet to pave the way for winter. Taking in a deep breath and releasing a small cloud of steam he allowed his tail sweep at some of the few dry leaves that had already started to fall.

Yukio was nearby reading his book on the bench; it was a creaky old thing and looked uncomfortable to sit in. But then again, Rin mused scratching his ear; Yukio could find almost anywhere comfy to sleep. Scuffing his foot he used his tail to scoop some leaves into the air, Kuro mewled and leapt after the spiralling objects, batting at them playfully, his rear in the air as he begged Rin to play some more. Rin grinned and crouched down to pick up the little demon cat, stroking the velvety fur gently. Kuro purred. Dropping his voice dramatically Rin whispered:;

"Kuro… want to bully Yukio?"

"Bully Yukio?"

"Yeah."

Kuro's large green eyes widened further, in a manner Rin found rather comical, stifling his chuckle he sent Kuro off as a distraction, after reassuring the feline they weren't really going to bully Yukio. Still kicking up leaves Rin watched as the familiar pawed at his younger twins' leg. Sighing without looking away from his book Yukio picked the little demon up onto his lap. Rin snickered as Kuro began to suck up to Yukio, purring loudly. Creeping up behind his brother Rin quickly scraped up some leaves and the early morning frost and dumped both down the back of the brunettes' jumper.

The effect was instantaneous and hilarious. With a strangle yelp Yukio shot off the bench and hopped about trying to dislodge the cold wet mulch sliding down his back. Rin stuffed the end of his scarf into his mouth trying to stop the giggles. Yukio straightened with a grumble, his green eyes fixed in on his older brother with laser precision. Rin gulped.

He didn't like a predatory look on Yukio's face.

It reminded him of when the brunette practiced with his guns in the shooting range, perfectly controlled, focused and unnervingly observant. Oh shit. Rin didn't want to turn tail and run because he knew whilst he was faster, Yukio was smarter and could outwit him in a game of strategy. But the way Yukio was stalking towards him with a purpose was SCARY!

"O-okay okay, stop! Seriously Yukio this isn't funny!"

Rin backpedalled but Yukio caught up to him in a few quick strides, nose to nose, their breaths mingled, freezing in the air. Rin bit his lower lip and attempted an innocent smile. Yukio cocked an eyebrow before stepping closer into the bluenette's personal space; Rin tensed up and just let out a small 'eep' as a warm hand slid up the back of his blazer. Frozen by the close proximity and Yukio's strangely captivating stare Rin relaxed.

Too bad.

Yukio let out a triumphant bark of laughter and dumped a handful of cold mud down Rin's neck in retaliation.

Rin screeched.

Yukio kissed him on the nose then the chin then the lips.

Rin stopped screeching.

* * *

><p>-STRIPTEASE-<p>

Rin wondered why he was here, he didn't do this sort of thing. Sure he LOOKED the type to do it but the fact was… he DIDN'T. Crossing his arms and taking a sip of water from his glass and setting on the table he raised an eyebrow at Shura who was busy crawling over others' legs to sit on Shimas' lap rather drunkenly. The pink haired male thought his birthday had come early as he flushed darkly, his lips parted in surprise and shock. Shura cooed drunkenly at the teen before turning back to the half demon. Rin picked up his glass again feeling awkward; it felt better when his hands were occupied.

"Lighten… Lighten up a bit Rwin… Ya… Ya actin' like ya brother fer Chrissake! Live! Booze out n hav' fun!"

Shura slurred at him. Rin wrinkled his nose at her alcoholic breath, he knew Shura could hold her liquor well, this was probably an act. He watched her sway on Shima's lap and giggle some more. Okay maybe… Not. The blonde and scarlet haired woman whipped about again to face him, startled Rin nearly dropped his glass. Shima hissed as her hair slapped into his eye. Rin went crossed eyed as Shura pointed at his nose.

"YOU ARE GONNA HAV… LOTSA FUN KAY? I ORDERED A SPECIAL SHOW TONIGHT AN THEY'RE GONNA PERFORM ON YOU ONLY, AINT THAT NICE? THANK AUNTIE SHURRAAAA~~~ NOW GIMME A KISSY POO~."

Rin flushed and flipped the woman off, feeling himself go pinker not out of just embarrassment but anger as well. He didn't want some skanky slutty stranger grinding on his most sacred parts! God no! Herpes or something equally horrible like HIV could still travel through clothing in Rin's opinion. The lights dimmed and the throbbing bass of the clubs' music was turned down- much to Rin pleasure; until he realised it was for the DJ to announce the 'special' show as Shura put it. Grumbling Rin reclined in the chair he was sitting at, their table connected to the runway stage, strobe lighting of every colour flashed erratically in epileptic inducing fevers. The music changed.

Madonna? Lady Gaga? Rin didn't know. It was sexy, low, dangerous even. The stage lighting stopped flashing and dimmed to a dark pulsing cycle of green, purple, red and white. Rin found his palms actually sweating, fear or anticipation Rin didn't know. But he was glad that this person did not have a stage name- Shura and the rest of the gang would never let him live it down. Growling under his breath her watched as the figure that walked out on was wearing nothing revealing, in fact, he was wearing incredibly normal attire indeed, it was smart but casual, and he wore no footwear. His walk was a sexy swaying gait that matched the pulse of the music perfectly. Rin knew this person wasn't a whore…

In fact he knew that walk. He knew those long legs.

Fuck.

The male stood by the pole that erupted from the middle of Rin's table, a disc of white light passed over his face. Rectangular steel frames, blazing green eyes, a quiet smirk. Those unmistakeable moles, the evidence was so obvious Rin nearly died in shame there and then, of course it was Yukio. Spluttering Rin stared up at his brother. Still… What the fuck! Yukio didn't say anything as the music subtly changed and got louder, with more beat and bass drop; all he did was lift a finger to his lips and wink down at his older brother. Rin knew he was gaping. Yukio was still smirking as his clever fingers flicked open his shirt buttons, one by one, revealing flesh inch by inch, still slightly moving with the beat, until Rin snarled audibly, did the brunette shrug the offending article off with a fluid motion. Shura wolf whistled, clinging to Shima for dear life.

Rin swallowed his throat dry as Yukio's hands slid along the belt buckle, toying with the metal clasp, instead Yukio had other ideas as he wrapped his hands above his head behind himself round the pole. Rin felt his cheeks ignite as Yukio locked gazes and in one sensuous movement completed a full body roll which left his back arched slightly against the pole. Repeating the action Yukio turned to face the pole at the last wave of his body; now he took off his belt, the click snapping Rin to his sense.

Grinding, sliding up and down that fucking pole.

Shit. Rin didn't know where the fuck Yukio had learnt to move like a professional slut but it was hot. The look of wanton pleasure on Yukio's usually composed and cool face was almost enough to break Rin's resolve. However it stayed. But then Yukio moaned loudly, lustily, along with the zipper of his trousers sliding down, Rin snapped. Yanking Yukio off the table he bundled him to the men's bathroom where he pushed the brunette up against the sink, one hand mercilessly groping Yukio's hard on, the brunette writhed, panting harshly. His own breathing erratic Rin continued to molest his twin, his lips pulled back in a growl and ceased. Yukio watched him with keen interest under hooded eyes, his pupils wide and glossy with desire. Rin ground their hips together, Yukio tossed his head back exposing his throat, Rin wasted no time and marked a possessive territory in blazing welts down the pale skin, enjoying the soft moans, the subtle thrust of his hips and hitches in his voice that Yukio made. Yukio gave a small exhilarated laugh, in response Rin kissed him to shut him up.

When they broke apart, Yukio murmured against the blue eyed teens' lips:

"That will be worth ten."

Rin gave Yukio a toothy smirk, knowing how charming it was. Yukio raised an eyebrow in interest. Rin licked a wet stripe up the side of Yukio's neck, soothing the angry bite marks.

"What's the price for a night if not forever?"

Yukio laughed and nipped a small hickey under Rin's left ear.

"You."

* * *

><p>-BEING LEFT WITH ONLY TWO SQUARES OF TOILET PAPER WHILE TAKING AN EPIC DUMP AT HOME ON THE LOO-<p>

Well…

Shit.

No literally.

Shit.

Yukio never thought this would happen… But apparently Yuri had gotten stuck in the bathroom again. Whilst taking a number two, with an inadequate amount of toilet paper. The second problem?

Shiro was in the other bathroom.

Third problem?

Shiro had the only supply of toilet paper in the building. Yukio sighed wondering if he should call Rin who was currently sleeping on the sofa downstairs. Nah. Not worth it, Rin would laugh his cute little arse off if he heard he was having trouble.

But seriously two just turned 12 year olds who both decided to have toilet related accidents at the same time were retarded. Yukio took his glasses off as Yuri complained again that it smelt bad and… Yukio stopped listening.

Disgusting child.

Shiro wasn't faring much better. His number two was stuck. Yukio sighed, blocking out the straining noise he attempted to tell his adopted son that Rin had told him to eat his fibre. But no, the 12 year olds insisted that they knew best.

Yukio did tell Yuri to check the amount of loo roll left before having her disturbing bowel movements. Rin padded up the stairs to see his husband standing on the landing. Casually swaggering over the blue eyed male planted a fond kiss on Yukio's frowning lips.

"Need some help?"

"This is so disgusting."

"You wanted kids, but at least the nappy changing days are over."

"Thank god."

"But this is definitely a problem."

Yukio shot his 'wife' a 'NO SHIT' look and Rin chuckled and playfully poked the taller male, before draping himself affectionately over his shoulders. Yuri whimpered and Shiro down the hall in the master bedroom was making his disturbing noises of sheer force once again.

"How are we going to go about this…?"

"Well Yukio think~."

"I've thought about this for the past half hour!"

"YOU LEFT OUR CHILDREN LIKE THIS FOR HALF AN HOUR!"

Rin was mortified and Yukio sighed.

Shit.

* * *

><p>-Road Signs-<p>

Stop:

Is often what Rin says to Yukio when he needs a breather when they have sex. Especially when it's their 3rd or 4th round and of course depending on the location.

Yukio finds Rin says stop more often when they fuck on the kitchen table- possibly because it's expensive to repair and Rin doesn't want to break it.

Rin finds Yukio rarely says stop, but when he does it's because he's worried he's giving too much for Rin to handle. Rin instead just tells Yukio to stop talking and keep moving.

Roundabout:

Is the journey they make round the dorm every night; checking everything is secure and all the right seals, mantras and charms have been said and set. So no demon could infiltrate the academy.

To complete their circular journey of locking down they end up at their room where they do one last check.

"Kiss?"

Rin offers his cheek to Yukio who instead gently reaches out to turn his head to face him before pressing a soft kiss to Rin's startled mouth.

Side-road ahead:

Are the pitfalls of their relationship. Where Yukio must work late and isn't home until after midnight; or when Rin refuses to study. They call this their- side road. Where usually they branch off from one another to have some time alone, before gradually merging as one entity again; on the same road on the same track.

They take these side roads often but it keeps them close nonetheless. Rin sometimes confesses to Yukio that he hates taking side roads.

Why?

Because it's scary and lonely without Yukio there with him. Yukio finds this very cute and forgives Rin.

No overtaking:

Is the unspoken rule of life; you can't speed up your learning or your growth without any severe side effects afterwards. For Yukio that never applied to him; he grew up faster, learnt faster and overtook many of his peers effectively.

Rin sees this as a form of cheating and often teases Yukio about this. It's your own fault for being smart Yukio. You could've been normal if you weren't so smart. But whenever Rin starts to get ahead of himself Yukio steps forth and pulls him back with a smile.

"Remember brother, no overtaking."

Max. Speed 50 mph:

Is the restriction Yukio gives Rin with his power of the blue flames. Rin is not allowed to use anymore than 50% of his power in future exorcist missions. If he is successful in harnessing his power then Yukio will reduce it to 25% then 10% and finally 5% and then 0%. This is to train Rin, to wean him off the flames, to help him to become a better fighter without their aid; that he is only to call upon them when against a demon of massive scale and power.

However Yukio is failing to harness even 80% of the flames. Rin stares sheepishly at him from across the room.

"Did you concentrate on the target Rin?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then how come my clothes have been burnt off?"

Rin sidled up behind Yukio, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling playfully; he rested his chin on the brunettes' strong shoulder.

"I left 50%"

Yukio snorted and pulled Rin in for a quick kiss.


End file.
